


Meteora-no RomCom

by DeTroyes



Series: Meteora-no RomCom [1]
Category: Re:CREATORS (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeTroyes/pseuds/DeTroyes
Summary: It is now months since the Chamber Elimination Festival, and everyone has moved on with their lives.  Meteora has moved into an apartment of her own, Souta is trying to finish up school, both have made their first submissions to publishers.  Everything seems to be going well: no more big battles to plan for, no epic confrontations, no looming world threats. The world for them has become quiet, peaceful, and orderly.Too bad it won't last.





	Meteora-no RomCom

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea came to me as the result of a series of conversations on Reddit and elsewhere, all on the subject of what kind of sequel to _Re:Creators_ fans would like to see.
> 
> While many of the suggestions were great (and I will admit that I may borrow some of the ideas somewhere down the road), I quickly noticed a common thread that everyone’s suggestions had: they all wanted to go “Big”. That is, the ideas expressed were all about large, epic storytelling: big casts, dramatic events, world-ending threats, etc. While these could all be fun and would be very much in keeping with the general themes of _Re:Creators_ , I thought that most of them seemed to miss something vital about what had made the original series so good for many of us. Namely, the character interactions: the quiet moments, the philosophical discussions, the humor and insanity that came with the concept of fictional characters finding themselves in the “real” world. So, with that in mind, I decided that the sequel I most wanted to see for _Re:Creators_ was not some big, sprawling epic essentially retelling the same basic premise writ on a larger scale. No, I wanted to go the opposite direction.
> 
> I wanted to go small.
> 
> Smaller, tighter cast, less convoluted story. With humor, and maybe a little romance (because I’m a sentimentalist at heart). No big, huge threats, just a few people trying to figure some things out. And maybe, have some fun poking at a different genre entirely, one that the original _Re:Creators_ (with its storytelling and general concept) really didn’t have the room to explore.
> 
> So here we are, with my humble suggestion for a sequel to _Re:Creators_. I hope someone enjoys it. As always, comments  & constructive criticisms are appreciated, flames will be ignored. Notes are at the end.
> 
> PLEASE BE AWARE: This series will be written in script format. I am trying to replicate, as much as possible, the writing style of an actual shooting script. Unfortunately, the formatting options for scripts in HTML are limited. I have tried to make this work as presentable as possible, but the end result still has some issues. Please adjust your expectations accordingly.
> 
> _Re:Creators_ characters and concepts are by Rei Hiroe, Ei Aoki, and Troyca Films. Used without permission but also with much thanks to these gentleman for creating such a fun series.
> 
> \--DBK  
> 11/13/2017

**TEASER**

**001 SCENE: EXT., A PARKING LOT AT NIGHT**

Episode starts with an excerpt from RE:CREATORS, Episode #10. ALICETARIA FEBRUARY is confronting METEORA OSTERREICH over the death of MAMIKA KIRAMEKI. METEORA is injured. SOUTA MIZUSHINO is standing between METEORA and ALICETARIA, attempting to protect METEORA and talk some sense into ALICETARIA. ALICETARIA, however, is unmoved. Opening shot is of ALICETARIA.

ALICETARIA  
However, even if I am a scarecrow, I am still a Knight. Step aside, boy!

**002 CUT TO: SOUTA**

SOUTA  
I will not.

**003 CUT TO: ALICETARIA**

ALICETARIA  
It is not my intention to involve you in this fight. Step aside.

**004 CUT TO: SOUTA**

SOUTA  
I'm not moving. The Alicetaria I know would do the same! So that's why I'm doing this too!

METEORA appears behind SOUTA and places a hand on his shoulder. She is still injured, but has some strength.

METEORA  
_(to SOUTA)_ Step down.  
  
SOUTA  
But Meteora...

METEORA walks around SOUTA.

METEORA  
Alicetaria and I must talk until we reach an understanding.

**005 CUT TO: METEORA BEING SLAMMED**

METEORA is slammed aside by ALICETARIA's lance (aka, the "muscle brains can't hold a conversation" hit). She goes flying.

**006 CUT TO: LATER IN EPISODE**

_**(New Animation START)**_ METEORA is on the ground, very badly injured. She is being held and cradled by SOUTA. While this part of the scene unfolds with the same dialog as the episode, TAKASHI MATSUBARA is off-camera. The emphasis instead is on SOUTA cradling the injured METEORA. As the moment unfolds, METEORA reaches for and grasps SOUTA's hand.

MATSUBARA  
I didn't make you into a character who says such useless lines!  
  
METEORA  
_(Weakly)_ Its impossible, Matsubara. Revising the story...

_**(New Animation END)** _

**007 CUT TO: SELESIA UPITARIA'S POWER-UP**

SELESIA powers up and obliterates ALICETARIA's attack, then collapses.

**008 CUT TO: ALTAIR IN MID-AIR, STARTING TO DE-REZ**

ALTAIR  
Blitz, Alicetaria... the stars are not in alignment yet.

**009 CUT TO: METEORA STANDING UP WITH HELP FROM SOUTA**

**010 CUT TO: ALICETARIA DEPARTING ON HER PEGASUS**

**011 CUT TO: EXT., PARKING LOT**

SOUTA is supporting METEORA. To the right is MASAAKI NAKANOGANE; to the left is MATSUBARA. _**(New Animation START)**_ The four watch ALICETARIA depart. Then, METEORA's legs give out and she falls with SOUTA still holding her. The two men on either side go to their aid.

SOUTA  
Meteora!

**012 SCENE: INT., A HOSPITAL HALLWAY**

METEORA is on a gurney, being rushed along by several nurses and orderlies. She looks to be in pain and not entirely coherent. SOUTA is running alongside. There is a look of anguish on his face; this is all his fault, and he knows it. Significantly, METEORA is grasping SOUTA's hand for strength.

NURSE  
_(Urgently)_ ...two broken ribs, abdominal contusions, possible internal bleeding....  
  
DOCTOR  
Put her in O.R. Two, stat!

An ORDERLY steps in front of SOUTA, preventing him from going any further.

ORDERLY  
I'm sorry, but you need to let us handle this.

SOUTA regretfully lets go of METEORA's hand and stops. As he lets go, METEORA's hand grasps in vain.

METEORA  
_(Weakly, barely audible)_ No, please....

**013 FADE TO BLACK**

**014 FADE TO: INT., A HOSPITAL ROOM**

METEORA POV., from a hospital bed. MARINE and SOUTA are leaning towards the camera. SOUTA looks relieved but still troubled.

MARINE  
Welcome back, Meteora!

**015 CUT TO: EXT., HOSPITAL FRONT ENTRANCE**

A mini-van is waiting with its doors wide open. SELESIA can be seen rising gingerly from a wheel chair, being helped by MATSUBARA. She unsteadily climbs into the van, and is helped to her seat by MARINE, who is already inside. METEORA stands next to the open door, with SOUTA at her side. Once SELESIA is seated, METEORA hesitantly climbs in after her, with a little help from SOUTA. As METEORA starts to step in, a DOCTOR's voice can be heard.

DOCTOR  
_(Off Camera)_ Both of you have suffered tremendous injuries. Accelerated healing or not, both of you need to give your bodies time to recover.

**016 SCENE: INT., MARINE'S HOUSE**

SELESIA, METEORA, and MARINE enter the house and begin taking off their jackets. The house is small, but with a living room and kitchen on the first floor and bed rooms on the second. SELESIA is still obviously injured, and moves unsteadily and apparently in great pain. However, all three appear to be in good spirits. They are talking among themselves but we do not hear their words. Instead, we hear a continuation of the offscreen DOCTOR's advice.

DOCTOR  
_(Off Camera)_ I recommend lots of rest for the next few weeks. Nothing strenuous, just take it easy and let your bodies heal.

**017 CUT TO: A TABLE, MARINE'S HOUSE LIVING ROOM**

A low table can be seen covered with stacks of books in separate piles. MARINE and METEORA can be seen standing over it, looking at the stacks.

**018 CUT TO: POV DOWN FROM CEILING AT TABLE**

Camera pans over the table full of books, and we can see several of the titles: "Alicetaria of the Scarlet", "Eternal Symphony of Vogelchevalier", "Code: Babylon", etc.

METEORA  
Is this all of them?

**019 CUT TO: MARINE**

MARINE  
Everything we know of. Every manga volume, light novel, side story, and episode or game guide. We even had the publishers send advance copies for books not yet released.

**020 CUT TO: POV TABLE IN FOREGROUND, COUCH BEHIND**

METEORA sits down at the couch with the books in front of her.

METEORA  
If we are going to defeat Altair, I need to understand everyone. Not just our enemies but our friends as well. Which means... I need to be systematic in my research. Read or reread everything.

The books are stacked mostly on the right side of the table (METEORA's left). She picks up one of the books and looks at it curiously. She opens it and starts reading.

**021 CUT TO: METEORA AT THE COUCH AND TABLE**

Timelapse montage. Around METEORA, the shadows change angles as the sun moves, to be replaced by the house lights in the evening. At late night with lights out, the couch is empty, but with next daylight the process repeats. MARINE and SELESIA can both be seen occasionally moving in and out of the picture, sometimes pausing to have a few words with METEORA. At least once SELESIA can be seen yawning; another time, she can be seen peering over METEORA's shoulder at something being read. Sometimes METEORA can be seen nodding off to sleep, other times she is clearly wide awake. Much of the time, METEORA can be seen with a book in one hand and some kind of snack food in the other. While all of this is going on, the book piles in front of her are shifting; when METEORA finishes a book, it goes to the left side of the table. As the montage continues, more and more of the books disappear from the right side and are stacked on the left, until all but one remain.

**022 CUT TO: METEORA**

METEORA is reading a book titled "Code: Babylon, vol. 7". She is almost finished with it. However, the look on her face indicates that she is not enjoying it.

She turns one last page, reads it, then puts the book down. She stares at the pile of completed books, and sighs heavily.

METEORA  
Well, that is it. I have finished them all.

**023 CUT TO: MARINE'S WORK DESK**

MARINE is sitting nearby at her work desk, drawing. Salmon can be seen sitting on the desk. She looks up from her work.

MARINE  
So, what did you think?

**024 CUT TO: METEORA ON COUCH**

METEORA  
_(Looking Thoughtful)_ I enjoyed them, mostly. Some of them, however... I can understand why some Creations might be angry with their Creators. Their worlds feel so... grim and bleak. Depressing. _(Holding up the volume of Code: Babylon in her hand)_ Dystopian, even. _(sighs)_ Not anyplace I think I would want to live.

**025 CUT TO: MARINE'S WORK DESK**

MARINE  
Well, you have spent the last week reading. Maybe you should just take a break and relax?

**026 CUT TO: MARINE'S HOUSE, FULL ROOM VIEW OF LIVING ROOM**

MARINE and her desk can be seen towards the back in the center. In the foreground on the left, SELESIA can be seen curled up in a comfortable chair, sound asleep. In right foreground, METEORA and her table of books can be seen in a side view. METEORA stands and starts walking across the room.

METEORA  
Reading IS how I relax. I think I just need a change of pace. Something different, something... more uplifting.  
  
MARINE  
_(Perking Up)_ Want some recommendations?  
  
METEORA  
And not perverted, either.

MARINE snaps her fingers in mock exasperation.

MARINE  
Oh, darn...

**027 CUT TO: BOOKCASE**

METEORA walks to a bookcase crammed with books. It is the only part of the house that is not entirely neat. Not only are books wedged tightly wherever they may fit, but there are also stacks of books on the floor. METEORA considers the titles before her, and starts randomly pulling some out just far enough to see their covers. She pulls out a volume of "Black Lagoon", but immediately slides it back. She pulls out another book that is obviously a Boys Love title, but slides it back. She pulls out a volume of "Rose of Versailles", considers it for a moment, but ultimately slides it back as well. She shakes her head at the collection of books before her; none of them are appealing to her at that moment. Then she looks down at the books at her feet. One of them catches her eye. Curiously, she bends down to pick it up, then stands and examines it. We cannot see the title, but it is obvious that she is examining the cover. She then flips the book from front cover to back.

**028 CUT TO: METEORA**

Tight angle shot of METEORA's face. The very top of the book can be seen at bottom, but we still cannot see the title. As she reads the back cover blurb, METEORA's face goes from neutral to curious to interested. Very, very interested.

**029 CUT TO: BOOKCASE**

METEORA flips the book over again, considers, then turns back towards the couch clutching the book in her hands.

**030 CUT TO: MARINE'S HOUSE, FULL ROOM VIEW OF LIVING ROOM**

MARINE looks up again from her work as METEORA crosses the room back to the couch.

MARINE  
Find something?  
  
METEORA  
Perhaps. Its sufficiently different that I'm willing to give it a try.

**031 CUT TO: CLOSE-UP, METEORA'S HANDS**

METEORA  
Who knows? Maybe I'll even like it.

As she says these words, the book front cover comes into view. Camera zooms slowly onto the cover. The cover depicts a young girl, in a red high school uniform, holding a small kitten-sized tiger. The title of the book can also be clearly seen.

The book is titled "Toradora!".

_**[Meteora-no RomCom Opening Titles]** _

**032 SCENE: FADE IN, EXT., APARTMENT BUILDING, SOMEWHERE IN TOKYO**

The building is in a residential district, but city sounds can be heard nearby. It looks weathered, but sturdy. An older, presumably cheaper, establishment that looks as if it has been well-kept. It is late afternoon in early November, and the sun's shadows are growing longer. The sky is gray, but it does not appear that it will rain. As the image fades in, so too does a caption.

CAPTION  
11 Months Later

METEORA's voice cuts in.

METEORA  
Yes, I uploaded it last night.

**033 CUT TO: INT., METEORA'S APARTMENT, CELL PHONE ON A TABLE**

Close-up of a cell phone sitting on a table next to a laptop. It is set for "speaker". On the cell phone is an image of MARINE.

METEORA  
I was making revisions and corrections almost up to the midnight deadline, then submitted it with only 15 minutes to spare. However, I did get a confirmation, so I know it was accepted into the competition.

**034 CUT TO: METEORA'S APARTMENT, FULL ROOM VIEW**

METEORA is sitting at her table, with her laptop open in front of her and cell phone beside it. While she is talking with MARINE, the sound of typing can occasionally be heard. The table is low and she is sitting on a mat on the floor. Her apartment is small and sparse, but appears mostly clean and neatly organized. There are only a few decorative touches, including some pictures along the wall at right. A bookcase crammed with books can be seen at left, and a small kitchen can be seen behind her.

MARINE  
_(From cell phone)_ What about Souta? Did he get his in?  
  
METEORA  
Yes. He texted me last night at around 10. Said he'd just submitted his, wished me good luck, and then said he was going to bed because he had to be at school early.

**035 CUT TO: QUICK SHOTS OF THE APARTMENT**

As METEORA and MARINE talk, the camera flashes to quick images of various parts of the apartment. A small bedroom, living space, kitchen are seen in quick succession. Among the images shown is a waste basket filled to the brim with empty potato chip bags. METEORA's mages robes can also be seen, wrapped in dry-cleaning plastic and hanging in her closet.

MARINE  
_(Excitedly)_ Excellent! Oh, this is so exciting, both of you getting your novels in. You know we're all rooting for you! Both of you!

METEORA  
Thank you, but... _(sigh)_ I wish I had your confidence. I keep thinking of sections I needed to revise, chapters that needed to be rewritten. Even tho its now submitted... I'm still not entirely satisfied with it.

MARINE  
That's normal. We're always our own worst critics, Meteora. Always wanting to go back and make just one more tiny little change, because it just doesn't feel perfect yet. But if you keep doing that, it'll never get done. Sometimes, you just have to let it go. _(Pause)_ Don't worry so much. We all read your stories, and we all loved them. You and Souta had some of the best writers in the industry as your proof readers, and every one of us thought you two did great.

**036 CUT TO: A WALL WITH HANGING PICTURES**

The tour of METEORA's apartment pauses on the wall with hung pictures. There are several images hung, mostly group shots of the Creations and Creators from the original series.

METEORA  
Even Matsubara? I'm not sure he did...

The camera settles on one of the hung images. It is a group picture, with MARINE and MATSUBARA standing behind SELESIA on the right, SOUTA and METEORA on the left. SOUTA is standing a little to the left of SELESIA, and METEORA is standing on the other side of him. SOUTA is wearing his school uniform, complete with the uniform jacket. The insignia of the school is visible on the right breast.

MARINE  
Especially him. You know he takes writing seriously, and thinks writers should too. I doubt he'd have been half as hard on either of you if he didn't think you both showed potential.

Closer image of the picture, with emphasis on SOUTA and METEORA. SOUTA is looking directly at the camera, but METEORA looks like she may be stealing a quick glance in SOUTA's direction. The insignia on SOUTA's jacket is now clearly visible. A caption appears directly below it.

CAPTION  
Metropolitan Kissui High School  
  
METEORA  
I suppose that, at least, is encouraging.  
  
MARINE  
Even if you don't make it this time, don't worry. We all had to start somewhere, and there's nothing that says you can't resubmit it someplace else later. You've already passed the biggest hurdle, namely getting something finished. That's actually a surprisingly tough threshold for some. Just keep up the work, and you'll get there.

**037 CUT TO: A BOOKCASE, FILLED WITH BOOKS**

The camera now goes to another part of METEORA's apartment, namely her extensive bookcase. Like the one in MARINE's house, this bookcase is crammed with books.

METEORA  
Well, I certainly don't intend to stop. Thank you, I feel a little better now. _(Pause)_ So, what is it you're doing tonight?

The camera does a slow pan across the bookcase. Several titles can be clearly seen, including "Toradora!", "Spice and Wolf", "Let's Fall in Love!", and "Kawai Complex".

MARINE  
Mostly networking. Eagle Jump has a release party, and a friend got me an invitation. Sorry tho, its only for one. Otherwise I'd have invited you to tag along.  
  
METEORA  
No problem, I understand. Will anyone else I know be there?

**038 CUT TO: METEORA AT TABLE**

POV looking at table and METEORA from front. Her laptop is open before her, while the cell phone is off to one side.

MARINE  
Suruga should. Yatoji might, but I don't think its really his kind of thing. I don't know about anyone else.  
  
METEORA  
Well, if you see them, tell them I said "Hello".

**039 CUT TO: MARINE AT HOME, HOLDING PHONE**

MARINE is at her work desk with her head tilted and her phone perched on her shoulder. She is busy making some adjustments on her computer to a scanned version of one of her drawings.

MARINE  
I will. _(Deviously)_ You know, if you're looking for someone to hang out with tonight, why not give Souta a call? _(Suggestively)_ I'm sure he'd just LOVE to celebrate with you.

**040 CUT TO: METEORA**

METEORA's face turns noticeably pink at the innuendo. However, she maintains her composure and her voice does not waiver.

METEORA  
Marine, you are the only person I know who can turn the most ordinary of conversations into something completely perverted.

**041 CUT TO: MARINE**

MARINE  
It's a gift, I know. But still, you should give him a call. You didn't even talk to him for two months.

**042 CUT TO: METEORA**

METEORA looks a little uncomfortable with the direction this conversation has taken, tho it does not show in her voice.

METEORA  
It... didn't feel right, not after all that happened. I thought he... we... all needed a little time to ourselves. _(Pause)_ Still, I probably shouldn't. Not tonight, at any rate. It's a school night, and he says he's still trying to recover from the damage the Chamber Elimination Festival inflicted on his grades. He only has five months before graduation, so time is running short.

**043 CUT TO: MARINE**

MARINE rolls her eyes; she's heard these excuses before.

MARINE  
_(Patiently)_ Meteora... Even if he's studying, just give him a call. I'm sure he'd like the distraction.

**044 CUT TO: METEORA**

METEORA sighs; she very much would like to change the subject.

METEORA  
All right, I'll... give him a call. _(Pause)_ Are we still on for Saturday?  
  
MARINE  
Of course! And remember, your one year arrival anniversary is coming up. We should come up with something to celebrate!

METEORA  
_(To herself)_ Yes, and we shall call it Meteora's Day...

**045 CUT TO: MARINE**

MARINE  
_(Confused)_ Pardon?  
  
METEORA  
Nothing.  
  
MARINE  
Okay, I've got to go and get ready. Please, give Souta a call. Tell him about Saturday. Maybe we can all get together?

**046 CUT TO: METEORA**

METEORA  
_(Deadpan voice)_ Yes, mother, I will. _(Slightly more emotion)_ Have a good night!

MARINE  
You, too!

METEORA presses the appropriate icon, and the call ends

**047 CUT TO: MARINE**

MARINE puts down the phone and stares at the device.

MARINE  
And if you don't invite him I will. _(Shakes head)_ I swear, that girl sometimes....

**048 CUT TO: METEORA**

METEORA stares at the phone for a long moment, considering. Hesitantly, she reaches for the device.

**049 CUT TO: METEORA'S HAND WITH PHONE**

POV is behind METEORA looking down over her shoulder. She finds SOUTA's entry on her contacts list, but stops. For a long moment, she stares at it. Then, she starts to reach for it with her other hand.

**050 CUT TO: CLOSE-UP SIDE VIEW OF PHONE**

METEORA's outstretched finger slowly moves toward the phone. It stops just above the screen. For a long few seconds it holds there, unable to go any further or get any closer. Then... it withdraws.

**051 CUT TO: METEORA**

POV over the shoulder, same as before. METEORA lingers for a moment staring at SOUTA's entry, then exits the contacts list. She puts the phone down.

**052 CUT TO: METEORA AT TABLE**

Full view of apartment living room, with METEORA sitting at her table and in front of her laptop. METEORA places the phone on the table. Some of her usual composure has slipped, and she looks annoyed with herself. She stares at the phone.

In the upper right corner of frame, a chibi version of DELUSIONAL METEORA appears in a thought balloon. She looks down at METEORA with a smirk.

DELUSIONAL METEORA  
Baka!  
  
METEORA  
Urusai.

DELUSIONAL METEORA's thought balloon pops, but then appears again in the upper left corner of frame. This time DELUSIONAL METEORA has her back to METEORA, arms folded before her, and talking over her shoulder.

DELUSIONAL METEORA  
Baka!  
  
METEORA  
_(More forcefully)_ Urusai!

DELUSIONAL METEORA's thought balloon pops once more, then appears again directly above METEORA.

DELUSIONAL METEORA  
Baka! Baka! Baka!  
  
METEORA  
URUSEI!!

DELUSIONAL METEORA's thought balloon pops, and METEORA is left staring dejectedly at her phone. Then she takes a deep breath, and recomposes herself back into her more usual, controlled self. She takes one more long look at her phone, then seems to come to a decision.

METEORA  
_(To herself)_ I need a change of pace. Something different, something... more uplifting.

METEORA rises, and goes to her closet. She puts on a jacket over her casual clothes. Then she starts towards the front door of her apartment.

**053 CUT TO: METEORA, PASSING BY THE WALL OF PICTURES**

METEORA pauses for a moment in front of the group image previously shown. She quickly glances at it. DELUSIONAL METEORA appears behind her in a thought balloon; she appears about to say something, but stops.

METEORA  
_(Whispering, to herself)_ I know. I'll figure out how one of these days. Just... not yet, not now.

DELUSIONAL METEORA nods sympathetically, then fades away.

METEORA exits her apartment.

**054 SCENE: INT., A COMMUTER PASSENGER TRAIN COMPARTMENT**

Four high school girls (SHINO, MIZU, KAORI, and ASUKA) are together on a crowded commuter train. They are in a good mood and are obviously friends. All four wear the girls uniform for Metropolitan Kissui High School. Nearby is SOUTA, sitting alone and not paying attention to them. His attention is affixed to his cell phone.

**055 CUT TO: SOUTA**

POV over SOUTA's shoulder. He is looking at a text message on the screen. NAKANOGANE's picture can be seen above the message.

MESSAGE TEXT  
Good to hear and good luck!

SOUTA scrolls down to another message, this one from MATSUBARA.

MESSAGE TEXT  
You should consider rewriting the first three chapters and make these changes...

**056 CUT TO: SOUTA SITTING WITH PHONE IN HAND**

SOUTA continues to examine his text messages, very pleased at what he is reading. As he does so, the voices of the four girls can be heard.

MIZU  
So they've officially cancelled it? No more new books?  
  
KAORI  
Yeah. I mean, what else can they do? The author died last year.

**057 CUT TO: THE FOUR GIRLS**

Close image of SHINO, MIZU, KAORI, and ASUKA as a group. SHINO, MIZU, and ASUKA are standing with their backs towards SOUTA. KAORI is the only one facing SOUTA; from time to time she seems to glance in SOUTA's direction.

SHINO  
Can't they get a ghost writer? Work off his notes or something?  
  
KAORI  
_(Shrugging)_ I don't think he left many clues to his plans. Besides, they tried that to finish up the one he was halfway through writing, and it didn't turn out so well. The fans hated it.  
  
ASUKA  
How did he die?  
  
MIZU  
Suicide, wasn't it? I read that somewhere.  
  
KAORI  
Yeah, that's what they said. Too bad, he was a really good horror writer, too. But I guess whatever demons drove him to hang himself were also what made him such a good writer. Poor guy.  
  
SHINO  
_(Disappointed)_ So, I guess we'll never know how it ends.  
  
ASUKA  
Well, there's always fanfiction! Right, Kaori?

ASUKA, SHINO, and MIZU laugh. KAORI merely smiles, then she looks again at SOUTA. Her eyebrows furrow. Something is bothering her.

KAORI  
Um, Asuka... That boy over there. Isn't he in your class? Do you know him?

ASUKA turns around to look at SOUTA.

ASUKA  
Him? That's Souta Mizushino. _(Turns back to KAORI)_ He was in my class last year, but he's in 3B this year. _(Smiles mischievously.)_ Why, do you like him?  
  
KAORI  
_(Protesting)_ NO, NO! Its just...  _(lowers voice)_ I just keep thinking there's something... _(sighs, shakes head)_ Never mind, it's probably just nothing.  
  
SHINO  
I heard he's a loner. Always sits alone at lunch, doesn't ever seem to have any friends.  
  
MIZU  
Yeah, that's probably a bad sign. I'd stay clear of him, Kaori.

KAORI rolls her eyes.

KAORI  
Guys, I'm not...

Train announcements can be heard in the background, and the train begins to slow.

ASUKA  
This is our stop, guys! The library is here!

**058 CUT TO: SOUTA**

SOUTA is looking at his phone, as if he is contemplating something. But as the train starts braking, he rises. This is also his stop.

**059 CUT TO: A TRAIN STATION PLATFORM**

A view of the train station platform. POV is looking down the middle of the platform, with tracks on either side. It is an elevated platform with the street below; in the center of view is a staircase going down. A train is pulling into the platform at left. It stops. The doors open, and several passengers disembark including KAORI, SHINO, ASUKA, and MIZU. Finally, just as the doors are about to close, SOUTA steps out. He is still holding his phone in front of him.

KAORI, SHINO, ASUKA, and MIZU go down the stairs, still in good spirits and full of energy. SOUTA, meanwhile, continues to stare at his phone.

**060 CUT TO: SOUTA WITH PHONE**

Over the shoulder POV. On SOUTA's phone is an image of METEORA. SOUTA's thumb hovers over the call button. He seems about to hit "Call", but at the last moment hesitates. Then, he hits exit, and puts the phone away in his pocket.

**061 CUT TO: TRAIN PLATFORM, WITH SOUTA AT TOP OF STAIRS**

SOUTA  
_(To himself, sighing)_ Nah. She has her own life now. She probably doesn't want me bothering her all the time.

SOUTA starts going down the stairs to street level. Just as he is about to come out of view, another train pulls into the opposite platform. It stops, and the doors open to release passengers. METEORA steps off the train and heads toward the stairs.

**062 CUT TO: TRAIN STATION STAIRCASE**

POV is base of stairs looking up. SOUTA is at the bottom of the staircase. He turns to the left and disappears. Just as he exits the frame, METEORA appears at the top of the stairs, and heads down.

**063 CUT TO: EXT., TRAIN STATION ENTRANCE ON STREET**

SOUTA exits the train station and turns left. At extreme right of frame, KAORI, ASUKA, SHINO and MIZU can be seen walking and still in good moods. They exit the frame. A second later, SOUTA exits the frame at left. Then, the station entrance door opens, and METEORA steps out. She seems lost in thought, but does not look to the left. After a moment, she slowly turns to the right and continues walking.

**064 CUT TO: EXT, VARIOUS STREET SCENES**

Various quick scenes of METEORA walking. It is now evening; the sky is dark, and the street is well lit by street lights and the bright lighting of various stores. The streets are crowded, but METEORA is depicted as a solitary figure in a big city, alone. Surrounded by people, but never exactly part of the crowd. She approaches one street corner where people are gathering to await a traffic signal change; just as it seems she is about to join that group, the light changes and the crowd moves away from her. Other similar instances occur as she walks; everyone always appears to be just a few steps away, always just out of her reach, close but never quite there. While she appears mostly in her usual calm, composed manner, there is a slight slowness to her movements, perhaps with traces of melancholy in her expression. She seems sometimes to be lost in thought, perhaps wondering if she has made the right decision to stay in her adopted world. Occasionally, in the background can be seen advertising billboards for "Code Babylon" (with  BLITZ & ERINA TALKER) and the ALICETARIA/MAMIKA crossover film.

**065 CUT TO: METEORA ON STREET**

POV down from a height. METEORA stops, turns to one side, and looks up.

**066 CUT TO: A BILLBOARD**

POV street level looking up. METEORA is in the foreground, an advertising billboard towering above her. The billboard is for "Eternal Symphony of Vogelchevalier, Season 2", and has a big image of a smiling SELESIA looking down.

**067 CUT TO: METEORA ON STREET**

POV down from a height. METEORA smiles slightly, and does a small bow in the billboard's direction. A small tribute to a dearly missed friend. She resumes her walk.

Just a few steps from the billboard, METEORA passes a group of high school girls (NOT the Four Girls from the train) moving in the opposite direction. These girls are talking among themselves, and all seem to be in a good, friendly mood with each other. METEORA stops and silently, but intently, watches them as they pass. She is about to resume her walk when from another direction, she almost runs into a different pair of students, this time an obvious couple. The girl is gently teasing the boy, and while the boy claims to object, it is obvious he is enjoying her attention. METEORA watches them as well; her face remains expressionless.

DELUSIONAL METEORA appears in a thought balloon above METEORA, and seems about to say something.

METEORA  
_(To herself)_ Don't even say it.

The thought balloon pops. METEORA sighs, and continues on her journey.

**068 CUT TO: METEORA ON STREET**

POV behind METEORA. She enters a large, well-lit open plaza. There is a brightly lit, modern, steel-and-glass building visible.

**069 CUT TO: METEORA AT BUILDING**

METEORA walks up to the building. As she does so, she passes by a large sign next to the entrance.

SIGN  
TOKYO MUNICIPAL PUBLIC LIBRARY SYSTEM  
BRANCH LIBRARY

METEORA enters the building.

**070 SCENE: INT., A LIBRARY LOBBY**

The library is large, well lit, and busy. There is a front atrium area filled with tables and desks, which are being used by many people (including a large number of students). Behind the atrium are the bookshelf areas; at least three stories are visible. Staircases are on either side of the atrium leading up to the higher floors, and a check out area (with a long line of people holding books) is in the foreground.

**071 CUT TO: METEORA IN ATRIUM**

METEORA is looking up at the stacks of books from the atrium. She has an uncharacteristically big, wide grin on her face. Books. Lots of books. She feels at home here.

**072 CUT TO: CLOSE-UP OF METEORA**

METEORA  
Well, if I can't afford to buy books right now, I can at least borrow them.

METEORA looks around, noticing a few of the staff.

METEORA  
Maybe I should apply for a job here. I'm still a trained librarian, after all.

METEORA looks around, and spots the area she is looking for.

METEORA  
But some other time. Tonight I just want something pleasant to relax with.

**073 CUT TO: METEORA IN LIBRARY ATRIUM**

METEORA proceeds through the table and desks area to one corner of the first floor. She knows exactly where she wants to go to find her "pleasant" reading. She approaches a table on her way to her destination; sitting at the table are KAORI, SHINO, ASUKA and MIZU. Each of them have textbooks out, but none of them seem to actually be studying. Instead, they are all busily whispering to each other.

Just as METEORA approaches, SHINO unknowingly backs her chair into her.

METEORA  
Oh!

SHINO jumps out of her chair and immediately bows multiple times in apology. KAORI, meanwhile, looks up at METEORA.

SHINO  
_(Energetically)_ I'm so sorry, ma'am! I'm so sorry! My mistake! I'm so sorry!  
  
METEORA  
No problem! It's okay, I'm fine.

METEORA accepts the apology and continues on her way. KAORI watches as she passes.

MIZU  
_(Whispering)_ A complete stranger... Shino, you klutz!

KAORI once more furrows her eyebrows. Something she can't quite put her finger on is bothering her...

**074 CUT TO: A BOOKSHELF NEAR THE FOUR GIRLS TABLE**

METEORA arrives at a bookshelf display area. Above the bookshelf is a big sign that reads "New Arrivals". Standing in front of the shelf is another girl, also wearing the Metropolitan Kissui High School girl's uniform. This girl has long, loose, slightly unkempt black hair. However, she is standing in such a way that we cannot see her face, which is partially obscured by her hair. She is looking through a book in her hands. The title of the book is clearly visible.

METEORA's eyes go wide.

METEORA  
_(Whispering)_ The new "Wolf and Parchment"!

The other girl seems to consider the book for a moment, but then returns it to the display book case before her. She turns with her back towards METEORA and walks away.

METEORA immediately takes her place.

**075 CUT TO: THE DISPLAY BOOKCASE**

Side view, METEORA standing before the bookcase. She has noticeably slipped completely out of her usual calm, collected self.

METEORA  
_(Whispering)_ And the new "Chunibyo demo Koi ga Shitai"! And the new Elf Yamada!

METEORA starts to reach for the books, but then stops herself. Quickly, she starts looking around at her surroundings, just to make sure no one she knows can see her reaching for her secret reading material. Satisfied she is in the clear, she reaches for several books on the shelves.

METEORA  
_(Excitedly)_ I'll take this... and this... and this.... _(pause, considering)_ ...mmmm, and that!

METEORA turns around with a triumphant look on her face, holding four books. Then she stops, takes a deep breath, and once more forces herself back into her usual calm, cool, collected composure.

**076 CUT TO: METEORA, HOLDING BOOKS**

She looks down at the books in her hands, and notices something odd. Each of them have a piece of paper sticking out. She looks at them curiously. Then, she reaches down, and pulls one of the pieces of paper from the book.

METEORA  
What's this?

**077 CUT TO: METEORA WITH NOTE**

POV over METEORA's shoulder. She examines the note; it is hand written, and without thinking about it, reads it to herself.

METEORA  
"My life is a high school romantic comedy." Huh?

METEORA looks at the note, confused. She pulls out another paper slip from another book. It has the same message.

METEORA  
Strange. It's the exact same note. What an odd thing to write.

METEORA crumples the two notes up, and then gives a slight chuckle to herself. She drops the crumpled paper into a nearby waste basket, and is about to walk away.

METEORA  
_(To herself)_ Of course its not. Far from it. I'm not even going to school, any school...

From behind her, someone starts to laugh. A deep, ominous, evil-sounding laugh.

METEORA's eyes go wide. She recognizes that laugh. In horror, she starts to turn around...

**078 CUT TO: MAGANE CHIKUJOIN**

MAGANE is standing behind METEORA; she is wearing the Metropolitan Kissui High School girl's uniform, and is revealed to be the girl seen previously holding the book at the New Releases display bookcase. She has a big, wide, EVIL grin on her face.

MAGANE  
_(Sweetly)_ Got you, Meteora-chan!

MAGANE raises one hand, which is now clad in a glove bearing occult symbols. She snaps her fingers.

The frame goes black.

_**[Commercial break]** _

**079 BLACK SCREEN**

Noises can be heard. Distant, indistinct. The noises start to resolve into voices. Low, but gradually gaining in strength. The voices are mostly female, and are somewhat frantic. As the tone of the voices becomes louder, the frame goes from black to fuzzy to the slightly out-of-focus faces of KAORI, SHINO, ASUKA, and MIZU, all of whom are crowding the frame (METEORA's POV). They all look very, very worried. All four slip in and out of focus.

SHINO  
Metchin! Wake up, Metchin!  
  
MIZU  
Meteora-san! Meteora-san!  
  
KAORI  
Senpai! Senpai, are you all right?  
  
METEORA  
_(Groggily)_ What... where... what's going...?

The four faces all solidify into sharp focus.

KAORI  
Senpai... you fainted. Are you okay? How do you feel?  
  
METEORA  
_(Uncertain, confused)_ I am... fine. I just... I just need...

Someone off-camera hands ASUKA a cup of water.

ASUKA  
Here, drink this.

**080 CUT TO: CLOSE-UP, METEORA'S FACE**

ASUKA holds the cup in front of METEORA. METEORA, however, does not want it.

METEORA  
I am fine, Asuka. I just....

METEORA stops cold, realizing what she has just said. She looks at the four girls in front of her, in both amazement and alarm.

METEORA  
_(to ASUKA)_ Wait... how do I know your name? _(To the other girls)_  How do I know all your names? Something... something isn't right...

METEORA's eyes go wide, as she realizes something else feels very, very different. She bolts upright.

**081 CUT TO: METEORA**

METEORA is sitting upright from the floor, with the other four girls gathered around her. Some other people can also be seen from the waist down standing just behind them. She looks down at herself, stunned.

She is wearing the Metropolitan Kissui High School girl's uniform.

METEORA  
No! No, she didn't...! I'm not...!!

METEORA looks around frantically.

METEORA  
_(Angrily)_ Where is Magane!?

The other four girls look confused. MIZU and SHINO, however, quickly look around. KAORI is looking at METEORA, wondering if the girl has gone insane.

MIZU  
She just was here a minute ago...  
  
SHINO  
_(Pointing)_ Hey, isn't that her over there?

**082 CUT TO: MAGANE, AT LIBRARY ENTRANCE**

MAGANE is seen at a distance. She is standing near the library entrance, and is still smiling mischievously. She performs a theatrical bow in METEORA's direction, flashes a "See ya later" handwave, and quickly exits.

**083 CUT TO: TABLE AREA IN LIBRARY**

METEORA  
No! I can't let her get away...

METEORA jumps to her feet, but is still very wobbly. KAORI and ASUKA both rise and put their hands on her shoulders.

ASUKA  
NO! You're not going anywhere. Sit!

KAORI and ASUKA force her into a chair. ASUKA hands her the cup of water and an open bag of snacks. The study table is directly behind the chair.

ASUKA  
Drink! And eat! _(To the others, off-camera)_ I think she's okay, now. It looks like her blood sugar simply dropped.

There is a murmur of relief, and the other concerned patrons move away. Reluctantly, METEORA takes a sip of the water.

KAORI  
_(Concerned)_ Have you had ANYTHING to eat today, Meteora? I know you're poor and all, but you still have to eat!  
  
ASUKA  
Especially with that crazy metabolism of yours. I've warned you about that before, remember?

METEORA looks at ASUKA, then at the other three girls in turn. She is still stunned at the turn of events, still trying to process what has happened.

METEORA  
Look, um, errr... everyone. I'm fine. Just... give me a moment. Please.  
  
MIZU  
You still don't look fine, Metchin. Shouldn't we take you to a doctor or something?

METEORA turns immediately to MIZU.

METEORA  
Why did you call me that?  
  
MIZU  
Metchin? Because... you told us we could? Like, six months ago?

METEORA stares at MIZU, as she digests the full implications of everyone's statements. Then she starts frantically looking around.

METEORA  
My phone. Where is my phone?

KAORI indicates the table behind METEORA.

KAORI  
Probably in your book bag?

METEORA turns around. There are several book bags visible. She hesitates, because she is not certain which one is now supposed to be hers. SHINO, however, helpfully walks around the table and grabs a bag on the farthest side and hands it to METEORA. METEORA takes it uncertainly.

**084 CUT TO: METEORA WITH BAG**

POV over the shoulder, with METEORA looking into the book bag. She opens it, and the first thing she finds is one of her circular hair clips, confirming the bag is indeed hers. There is also a pencil box, a scientific calculator, a textbook, and other student paraphernalia visible in the bag. She finds her phone, and hurriedly starts looking through her contacts list.

Several familiar entries flash by: MARINE, MATSUBARA, NAKANOGANE, SURUGA, then finally SOUTA, where her search stops.

**085 CUT TO: METEORA**

METEORA  
Everyone seems to be here... But what about the Festival?

METEORA pauses for a moment, thinking. Then, she comes to a decision, and abruptly rises to her feet. She ignores the other four girls.

METEORA  
I need to call Souta. But first I need to determine...

At the mention of SOUTA's name, the other four girls' eyes all go wide. KAORI and ASUKA's jaws drop. METEORA, however, doesn't notice. Instead, she immediately bolts towards the exit, before any of the other girls can stop her. She is still holding her cell phone. ASUKA makes a futile attempt at pursuit.

While this is going on, MIZU and SHINO can he heard whispering in the background.

MIZU  
Wait! Did she just say Souta?  
  
SHINO  
You mean she FINALLY got the nerve to talk to him... AND SHE DIDN'T TELL US?!?!!

**086 CUT TO: EXT., STREET**

METEORA is moving quickly, with specific destinations in mind. In quick succession, she is seen standing in front of the advertising billboards for "Eternal Symphony of Vogelchevalier, Season 2", the Alicetaria/Mamika crossover, and "Code: Babylon". All of the advertisements are unchanged from before.

**087 CUT TO: METEORA**

METEORA  
None of these seem to have changed, only...

METEORA's phone rings. She looks at the screen. The name that flashes is SOUTA MIZUSHINO. She hesitates for a moment, but then answers it.

METEORA  
Hello, Souta?

**088 CUT TO: SOUTA**

SOUTA is at home in his bedroom.

SOUTA  
_(Frantically)_ Meteora! Thank goodness, are you okay? I just got a call from... Asuka Yoshida, of all people...

**089 CUT TO: METEORA**

SOUTA  
_(From phone)_ She said you'd fainted at the library.  
  
METEORA  
Yes, I did. But I'm fine now. Please, I...  
  
SOUTA  
_(From phone)_ Where are

METEORA cuts him off.

METEORA  
Souta, listen. Please. This is important. I need to ask you some questions, and I need you to give me an immediate answer.

**090 CUT TO: SOUTA**

SOUTA  
_(Uncertainly)_ Um, okay.

**0910 CUT TO: METEORA**

METEORA  
The Chamber Elimination Festival... did it happen?  
  
SOUTA  
_(Confused)_ Yes. Yes, it did.  
  
METEORA  
When?

**092 CUT TO: SOUTA**

SOUTA  
July 23rd, just like we'd planned.  
  
METEORA  
_(From phone)_ Did we win? Did Altair leave?  
  
SOUTA  
Yes, of course she did. With Setsunna. Meteora, what's this all about?

**093 CUT TO: METEORA**

METEORA  
_(To herself, relieved)_ Good. Then she hasn't changed everything.  
  
SOUTA  
_(From phone)_ Meteora... what's going on? What's happened?

METEORA takes a deep breath.

METEORA  
I've just had an encounter with Magane Chikujoin, and she's... changed things. Changed some aspects of reality, or maybe just everyone's perceptions of reality. I can't tell which yet. But she's definitely meddled with the way things are supposed to be.

**094 CUT TO: SOUTA'S BEDROOM**

SOUTA is on his feet. He has his phone lodged between his tilted head and shoulder on one side, while hurriedly putting his other arm through the sleeve of his jacket.

SOUTA  
Where are you?  
  
METEORA  
_(From phone)_ Near the library. Where are you? At home?  
  
SOUTA  
At the moment, yes. Do you want me to meet you somewhere?

**095 CUT TO: METEORA**

METEORA thinks it over for a moment.

METEORA  
Meet me at the Wagnaria. I'll fill you in on everything I know then. Or try to, at any rate.  
  
SOUTA  
_(From phone)_ I'll be there in 15 minutes.  
  
METEORA  
Good. I'll see you there.

Phone call ends. METEORA takes a couple of steps, but then stops. She looks down at herself.

METEORA  
I forgot. And there's no time to change.

METEORA resumes heading for the restaurant at a quick gait.

METEORA  
This is going to be somewhat awkward...

**096 SCENE: INT., A FAMILY-STYLE RESTAURANT**

METEORA is sitting at a circular table with a cup of coffee in front of her. She is busy scrolling the screen of her cell phone.

**097 CUT TO: CLOSE-UP, METEORA WITH PHONE**

Several quick screen shots can be see on her phone, all of which deal with the Chamber Elimination Festival. Some of the images even include her, albeit only those depicting her wearing the green, purple and yellow mage's robes. Nevertheless, METEORA's expression is somewhat grim.

She hears a noise and footsteps, and looks up.

**098 CUT TO: INT, RESTAURANT DINING AREA**

POV from side. METEORA sitting, SOUTA standing looking down at her. He is panting from running all the way there. A book bag is slung over his shoulder.

He is staring at her, not quite sure what he is seeing.

METEORA remembers again what it is she is wearing. Her cheeks turn slightly pink.

METEORA  
_(Embarrassed)_ Um, yes. Uh...  
  
SOUTA  
Okay, listen. I know I should be surprised to see you dressed like that. _(Slowly shaking head)_ But somehow...

METEORA perks up; SOUTA's words are actually good news for her.

METEORA  
Somehow it feels as if you've seen this before, but it doesn't seem right?

SOUTA nods, pulls a chair, and starts to sit down.

**099 CUT TO: METEORA AND SOUTA SITTING AT TABLE**

POV is from behind METEORA (in foreground) facing SOUTA.

SOUTA  
Yeah. And then there's this. _(Pushes book bag to METEORA)_ Sorry I'm a little late, but Kaori Kanemoto and Asuka Yoshida called, and insisted I meet them to hand this bag to me so I could pass it to you. They said you'd left it at the library, and that it had your... homework?!???... in it.  _(Confused)_ Meteora... what's going on?

**100 CUT TO: METEORA**

POV is from behind SOUTA (in foreground) facing METEORA.

METEORA  
Good. You're aware that something is wrong with reality. I wasn't entirely certain from our phone conversation earlier, but it does appear that both of us are unaffected by the changes that have been made to the world.

METEORA's eyes quickly glance down at her uniform, then back up.

METEORA  
Well, mostly unaffected.  
  
SOUTA  
What happened?! You said something about Magane...

METEORA smirks. She looks very annoyed with herself.

METEORA  
Yes, well, what happened was... I was stupid.

**101 CUT TO: SOUTA**

POV is from behind METEORA (in foreground) facing SOUTA.

SOUTA eyebrows arc in surprise at the admission. METEORA continues.

METEORA  
I found a handwritten note left behind by Magane Chikujoin, but I didn't realize at first what it was. So, like a complete idiot, I read it aloud. Then, like an even bigger idiot, I... _(sheepishly)_  ...denied what it said.

SOUTA does a facepalm.

SOUTA  
And let me guess. Then Magane showed up out of no where, and snapped her fingers.

**102 CUT TO: METEORA**

METEORA is clearly embarrassed.

METEORA  
Uh... yes.

SOUTA  
Meteora, um... not to be rude, but... you did read the books, right? That's one of her favorite tricks!

METEORA  
_(Defensively_ ) Yes, I know! That's why this is so... It's just... _(sighs)_ She caught me with my guard down, and I wasn't thinking. I thought she was still out of the country.

**103 CUT TO: SOUTA**

SOUTA  
_(Confused)_ So, as the result of this spell... you're now going to my school?!?? No, wait...

SOUTA eyes go wide, as he suddenly "remembers" a new piece of information.

SOUTA  
_(Incredulously)_ You're in my class!!?!!

**104 CUT TO: METEORA**

METEORA stares at SOUTA. She had not been aware of that piece of information on this new reality.

METEORA  
Interesting. Our info dumps appear to be different and somewhat selective.

**105 CUT TO: SOUTA**

SOUTA ignores METEORA's observation.

SOUTA  
Meteora... what in the world did that note say? Why should any of this suddenly mean you're now a student at my school?

**106 CUT TO: METEORA**

METEORA grows visibly nervous.

METEORA  
Yes, um... About that, uh... You see...  
  
MAGANE  
_(From off-camera, very theatrically)_ Souta! My love!

**107 CUT TO: MAGANE**

MAGANE is standing next to the table. She is still wearing the Metropolican Kissui High School uniform, but also has her occult gloves on. Her hair is once more braided into a pigtail. She has managed to get right next to the table without either METEORA or SOUTA noticing. In her voice and gestures, she is very obviously hamming it up.

MAGANE  
_(Mock indignation)_ After all we have been through, now I find that you're seeing... _(Mock weeping into hands)_ ...another woman!

**108 CUT TO: METEORA AND SOUTA**

Side view (MAGANE POV). Both METEORA and SOUTA turn simultaneously to the camera. Both of them have blank expressions on their faces.

**109 CUT TO: MAGANE**

MAGANE is frozen in a mock weeping position with her hands covering her face. Two fingers spread, and one of her eyes appears. She blinks twice.

MAGANE  
No?

MAGANE grabs a chair and sits down at the table with METEORA and SOUTA.

MAGANE  
Hi, guys. Miss me?

**110 CUT TO: METEORA, MAGANE, AND SOUTA**

POV from behind MAGANE, with METEORA and SOUTA on either side. In the frame, she is situated directly between METEORA and SOUTA.

METEORA is glaring. SOUTA, however, groans and does another facepalm. Both are facing MAGANE.

SOUTA  
Oh, no. You're in my class now, too. Aren't you? _(To himself)_ And just when I finally got my grades back up...

METEORA  
What are you doing here? Last I heard you were somewhere in California.

**111 CUT TO: MAGANE**

MAGANE  
Ahh, it was overrated. Got bored. Hanging out with movie moguls is only fun until the groping starts. Decided I was better off going somewhere where the people were oh-so-happy to see me.

**112 CUT TO: METEORA**

METEORA  
The Bokuto Precinct Police Station is just up the road. I'm certain the detectives there would be quite happy to see you.

**113 CUT TO: MAGANE**

MAGANE  
_(Exaggerated laughter)_ Oh wow, Meteora! You're getting better at this. _(Turns serious)_ That was almost funny. _(Waves her hand dismissively)_ Besides, wouldn't work. According to the official records now, well, gosh-darn-funny-that, I'm not wanted for anything.

**114 CUT TO: METEORA, SOUTA AND MAGANE**

Angled view. Now SOUTA is in the middle (background), with METEORA on one side and MAGANE on the other (foreground).

METEORA  
Indeed. I wonder how that happened.  
  
SOUTA  
Look, Magane... whatever you've done...  
  
MAGANE  
Relax guys, I've not done anything that'll harm either of you. _(Pointedly, to METEORA)_ And I've certainly not done anything to change what happened over the summer. What, do you think I'm stupid? _(Smiles evilly)_ I just wanted to make things a little more... "fun"... around here.  
  
METEORA  
I am quite aware of what constitutes your idea of "fun". _(leans toward MAGANE)_ What are you really up to?

MAGANE leans towards METEORA.

MAGANE  
Well, maybe you should just stick around and find out.

METEORA and MAGANE lock eyes for a moment while SOUTA looks on. Then, METEORA leans back.

**115 CUT TO: METEORA**

METEORA  
I suppose it would be futile at this point to ask you to remove the spell.

**116 CUT TO: MAGANE**

MAGANE  
Well, you could ask...

**117 CUT TO: METEORA**

METEORA  
All right. Please remove the spell.

**118 CUT TO: MAGANE**

MAGANE acts like she is thinking it over.

MAGANE  
Huh, let me see. Should I? Ummmmmmm.... no. _(Grins)_ But I'm sure, to a mage of your skill and caliber, getting rid of a tiny little spell from little ol me should be quick and easy.

**119 CUT TO: METEORA**

METEORA glares at MAGANE.

**120 CUT TO: MAGANE**

MAGANE  
_(Mock shock)_ Meteora! Don't tell me you've gone all muggle on us?!? You couldn't possibly have decided to stay here and not kept the magical door open just a teensy little bit? Not a big, experienced professional magic user like you!

**121 CUT TO: METEORA AND SOUTA**

METEORA  
In that case, in my professional opinion, as global enchantments go yours does not appear to be a particularly good one. Both myself and Souta can see through it, which tells me that it is likely others can as well. Which in turn tells me that it is probably quite weak and not a particularly strong casting.

SOUTA suddenly looks thoughtful.

**122 CUT TO: MAGANE**

MAGANE  
_(Grin)_ Ah... but where's the fun if you don't know you're under a spell? Maybe I wanted you to know. Both of you. _(Pause)_ You're not going to answer my question, are you?

**123 CUT TO: METEORA**

METEORA  
I know better than to answer your declarative statements.

**124 CUT TO: MAGANE**

MAGANE  
Nice uniform, Meteora. Tell me again where you got it?

**125 CUT TO: METEORA**

METEORA  
Point conceded. But since I am now aware of your presence, I doubt you will catch me unguarded again. While I occasionally will make a mistake, I rarely make the same mistake twice.

**126 CUT TO: MAGANE**

MAGANE rises from her chair.

MAGANE  
Ooo. A challenge. Good. Because that'll just make it more fun. Its always so boring when the subject just gives in and accepts things. Fighting spirit, that's what I always look for!

MAGANE takes a few steps away, stops, and turns back to face the table.

MAGANE  
Oh, by the way. Friendly class reminder. Sugasawa-sensei's English test is tomorrow. Souta, I'm pretty sure you'll do just fine. But Meteora... _(Tsk, tsk hand gesture)_ I'm shocked at your grades, young lady! You really should be more diligent in your studies! _(Turns back around)_  Ja'nai!

**127 CUT TO METEORA, WITH SOUTA LOOKING ON**

METEORA watches MAGANE depart. She suddenly looks quite furious but is trying hard to keep her anger under control. One of her hands clenches into a fist.

SOUTA  
Uh, Meteora...

METEORA raises her other hand, as if she were casting a spell.

**128 CUT TO: METEORA POV, EXTENDED HAND WITH MAGANE IN THE DISTANCE**

METEORA  
_(Whisper)_ Adolebitque ea capillum.

Nothing happens. MAGANE exits the restaurant.

**129 CUT TO: METEORA AND SOUTA**

METEORA lowers her hand. She is still angry, but seems to be controlling it.

METEORA  
Pity. I didn't think it would work, but it was at least worth a try.  
  
SOUTA  
She's goading you, you know.  
  
METEORA  
And she's succeeding at it. _(Shaking head)_ Some indignities I can live with. But to mess with my grade point average? THAT is simply INTOLERABLE.  
  
SOUTA  
Any idea what she's up to?  
  
METEORA  
Other than this strange desire that I should be attending your school? No.

SOUTA thinks things over.

SOUTA  
You still haven't told me what the note...

METEORA considers briefly, but then waves one hand dismissively.

METEORA  
Its irrelevant now. The larger question is what is she up to, and what can we do about it.

A WAITRESS appears at their table. Both of them look up.

WAITRESS  
Good evening. Are you both ready to order?

METEORA and SOUTA's eyes glance at one another uncertainly.

**130 CUT TO: INT., A PASSENGER COMMUTER TRAIN**

MAGANE is sitting in a seat, lost in thought. There are other passengers visible, including one a few seats over. Her pony tail is draped over her shoulder and down her front, the end sitting on the seat beside her.

MAGANE  
Gotta be careful with Meteora. She's smart, and not easy to deceive.

While MAGANE is talking to herself, a thin tendril of smoke starts to rise from the end of her pony tail. MAGANE does not notice; instead, her lips curl up slightly, seemingly in a pleasurable thought.

MAGANE  
Souta, too. Still not certain how he'll react in all of this.

A small flame erupts at the end of her pony tail. MAGANE still does not notice.

MAGANE  
I've just gotta keep them busy for a few months. Let the acceptance levels build until it saps...  _(sniff, sniff)_ Hey, something's burning...

The passenger from a few seats over sees the growing flame.

PASSENGER  
Miss! Your hair!  
  
MAGANE  
Huh? AAAAHHHH!!! MY HAIR!

MAGANE picks up the pony tail end and frantically waves it around until the flame goes out. Then she stares at the slightly charred end in her hands. She looks confused.

MAGANE  
What the... how the hell did that happen?

**131 CUT TO: EXT., A STREET OUTSIDE OF A TRAIN STATION**

It is now night. This station is different from the one previously seen, and is in fact the train station nearest METEORA's apartment. SOUTA and METEORA can be seen exiting the station. SOUTA is carrying the book bag slung over his shoulder.

**132 CUT TO: SOUTA AND METEORA, WALKING ON STREET**

Side view of METEORA and SOUTA walking side-by-side (METEORA is on the near-side, SOUTA on the far side). As they walk, the neighborhood scrolls slowly by. From time to time, other pedestrians can also be seen. Surprisingly, considering the evening's events, both seem to be in good spirits. Both of their heads are turned slightly towards one another.

SOUTA  
So how come her magic still works and yours doesn't?  
  
METEORA  
Oh, that part's easy. We already knew from before that any changes her magic made tend to be permanent. My guess is she took advantage of that and executed a spell before the Festival, one which insured she could continue to use her magic no matter what the Festival's outcome.

**133 CUT TO: SOUTA AND METEORA**

Closer view of SOUTA and METEORA walking, seen at angle.

METEORA  
I did warn both Kikuchihara and her successor that the possibility existed, but since Chikujoin had disappeared by then there was no way to know for certain.  
  
SOUTA  
But you couldn't do the same?  
  
METEORA  
My magic works on different principles, although I suspect the underlying quantum structure is probably the same. Nevertheless, whatever conduit she's using to power her magic, it doesn't appear to be something I can access. I, um, did a quick experiment, and tried to see if I could cast a small spell in Chikujoin's direction. It didn't work.

**134 CUT TO: SOUTA**

SOUTA  
I noticed. Out of morbid curiosity, what did you try to do?

**135 CUT TO: METEORA**

METEORA  
_(Smugly)_ Oh, nothing. I just tried to set her pony tail on fire.

**136 CUT TO: SOUTA AND METEORA**

SOUTA  
_(Nodding)_ I thought as much. Note to self: Don't ever get Meteora angry.

METEORA grins slightly.

SOUTA  
So... have you given any thought to tomorrow? Are you going to actually start coming to school?

METEORA grimaces.

METEORA  
I still don't know. I realize she's gone out of her way to not only make me a student at your school, but to goad me into going. What I wish I knew was, "Why?"

**137 CUT TO: SOUTA**

SOUTA  
For what its worth... I didn't get the sense she was lying when she said she didn't intend us any harm.

**138 CUT TO: METEORA**

METEORA  
True. But in her case, what she does say may not be as important as what she doesn't. Just because she intends us no harm doesn't preclude the notion that she may intend harm to others.

**139 CUT TO: SOUTA**

SOUTA  
Do you think that's what she could be planning?

**140 CUT TO: METEORA**

METEORA  
In her original universe she killed her entire class. Do you really want to run the risk that Class 3B of Metropolitan Kissui High School is next on her list?  
  
SOUTA  
Good point. But that still doesn't mean you have to do what she wants you to do.  
  
METEORA  
No, but unless I can find a way to negate her spell, I can't be certain what the consequences might be if I tried to defy it.

**141 CUT TO: SOUTA AND METEORA**

SOUTA  
Yeah, um... about that. I've been doing some thinking on that and... well, correct me if I'm wrong about any of this, because I'm still a little fuzzy on how magic interacts with this universe, but... Magane's spell says that you are now a student at my high school, correct?  
  
METEORA  
Yes, correct.  
  
SOUTA  
Well, then that means that a certain amount of acceptance has already been built into the spell: The spell tells everyone that you're a student, therefore everyone accepts it. That means that if you actually start going to school, everyone keeps accepting it as a part of everyday life, and therefore the spell becomes stronger. It's a sort of self-regulating feedback loop; the longer you go, the more the spell is reinforced, the more powerful it becomes.

SOUTA and METEORA arrive in front of METEORA's apartment building.

METEORA  
Okay, yes...  
  
SOUTA  
Well, then it should be possible to send the feedback loop going in the opposite direction. Simply, don't go. If you don't show up at school, that reinforces the notion that you were never a student in the first place. The acceptance levels should immediately start dropping. The longer you don't go, the more acceptance evaporates and the stronger the original reality becomes. At some point, its got to drop so low that the spell can't sustain itself, at which point it should simply vanish. Along with whatever consequences were built into it.

METEORA stops and considers. A step later, SOUTA stops as well.

**142 CUT TO: METEORA**

METEORA  
I hadn't thought about it from that angle before, but... I think you're right. Both situations are essentially feedback loops, with the outcome accelerated depending upon which action I choose.  _(Pause)_ I think you've just given me a way out.

**143 CUT TO: SOUTA**

SOUTA  
Remember... there's nothing the school can actually do to make you go, so... its really just your choice. _(Waves hands defensively)_ I mean, don't get me wrong, it'd be nice to see you and all, and it'd be great if you showed up, but... it's not necessary, not if you don't want to. I can keep watch on Magane if I have to.

**144 CUT TO: METEORA AND SOUTA, STANDING IN FRONT OF APARTMENT BUILDING**

METEORA and SOUTA look up, and realize that they have arrived at their destination. Both seem a little hesitant and reluctant to end their evening. They awkwardly turn to one another.

SOUTA  
So I guess this means...  
  
METEORA  
Yeah. Its, um, getting late, and, uh...  
  
SOUTA  
School tomorrow. Well, at least for one of us...

METEORA takes a deep breath.

METEORA  
Thank you, uh, for walking me home. And for dinner. You didn't have to pay...

SOUTA  
_(Shrugs)_ Yeah, well... I don't have rent or food bills to worry about, so... it seemed like the thing to do.  
  
METEORA  
Still, thank you.

Awkward pause. SOUTA remembers the book bag on his shoulder.

SOUTA  
Oh, um, I guess this is yours now. Don't worry, I didn't look inside.

SOUTA hands the book bag to METEORA, who takes it uncertainly.

SOUTA  
See you, um, tomorrow... maybe? I mean, assuming...

METEORA nods.

METEORA  
Yes, um... whatever happens. I'll see you tomorrow, regardless.  
  
SOUTA  
_(low voice)_ Good...

Another awkward moment with both looking at one another. Each are now aware that a thaw has begun, and each are starting to wonder where it will lead.

SOUTA stiffens a little, and gives METEORA a slight bow.

SOUTA  
Good night, Meteora-san.  
  
METEORA  
Good night, Souta-kun.

SOUTA lingers for a moment, but finally turns and departs. METEORA watches him for a moment, then turns towards her apartment building.

**145 CUT TO: STREET WITH METEORA IN FOREGROUND, SOUTA RECEDING IN BACKGROUND**

METEORA and SOUTA are seen walking away from one another. Then, SOUTA stops, turns to catch one last glimpse of METEORA, pauses, then resumes walking. Just as he turns backs around, METEORA stops, and turns in SOUTA's direction. She catches one last glimpse of him.

A thought balloon quickly appears, and DELUSIONAL METEORA can be seen doing a celebratory fist pump. Just as quickly, the thought balloon disappears.

METEORA turns back around. Her lips are curled in a small grin, and she appears in a generally good mood, despite the evenings events... but then it abruptly changes. A sudden thought occurrs to her; suddenly, the grin vanishes and her mood becomes a touch less jovial. She pauses once more, but then resumes the return to her apartment.

**146 CUT TO: INT., METEORA'S APARTMENT**

METEORA is now situated at her table. The apartment lights are on, and she has changed into "Reminisce of Avalkan"-themed pajamas. In the background, the Kissui High School girl's uniform can be seen hanging neatly. Her laptop is closed and pushed to one side. Next to the laptop is the book bag, now emptied. In front of her are two stacks of books.

**147 CUT TO: METEORA AT TABLE**

POV is from above and behind. METEORA is staring at the two stacks of books, turning her attention first to one, then the other, then back. She is unable to decide her next course of action.

METEORA  
Two choices, and I have to choose one. It feels like I never actually left Avalken, does it?

**148 CUT TO: BOOK STACK #1**

Close up of one of the book stacks. It is a pile of text books, with an assignment notebook at top along with a calculator and a pencil box.

**149 CUT TO: BOOK STACK #2**

Close-up of the other book stack. It consists of the four romantic comedy light novels seen previously in the library (apparently checked out for her by one of the Four Girls).

**150 CUT TO: METEORA AT TABLE, WITH BOOK STACKS BEFORE HER**

METEORA looks at the first book stack. Behind her, a thought balloon appears with an excerpt from earlier in the episode.

METEORA  
What are you really up to?  
  
MAGANE  
Well, maybe you should just stick around and find out.

METEORA looks at the other stack of books. Another thought balloon appears.

SOUTA  
There's nothing the school can actually do to make you go... ...it's not necessary, not if you don't want to.

**151 CUT TO: QUICK FLASHBACKS OF EPISODE**

Behind METEORA, several more quick shots from earlier in the episode appear, covering her interactions with SOUTA, MAGANE, KAORI, ASUKA, MIZU, and SHINO, as well as the strangers on the street (including the various groups of high school students encountered on the way to the library). Emphasis appears to be on human interaction, and METEORA's seeming isolation from it.

**152 CUT TO: METEORA, SITTING AT TABLE**

The montage ends. The frame holds for a moment on METEORA at the table, continuing to stare at the books. Finally, she takes a deep breath, then seems to come to a decision. She leans towards the table...

**153 CUT TO: TITLE CARD, WITH EPISODE NUMBER AND TITLE**

TITLE CARD  
\----- 01 -----  
"No! No, she didn't...! I'm not...!"

The frame holds on the title card for a few moments, then METEORA's voice can be heard off-camera.

METEORA  
Wow. Even the assignment notebook the spell created is in my handwriting. I'm impressed.

_**["Meteora-no RomCom" ending titles]** _

EPISODE END

\--DBK  
11/13/2017

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES:
> 
> 1) This script was written with the goal of trying to produce something that, as close as possible, mimicked an actual anime TV series production. Thus, you will notice that while many characters from the original series appear in the opening Teaser, for certain characters I restricted myself to using only the actual dialogue from Episode #10. While Selesia and Matsubara appear in the teaser, because they are not actually part of my plans for this series I chose to find ways to use them that would not potentially incur the cost of rehiring the original voice actors (something which I thought an actual production team might actually request).
> 
> 2) Returning regular characters are: Meteora, Souta, Magane, and Marine. That’s it. Some of the others might appear as flashbacks later, but for now these are the returning characters I will be using.
> 
> 3) Quick guide to original characters introduced this episode:
> 
> Kaori Kanemoto: 2nd year student. She is a fan of the Horror genre, and is especially a big fan of the “Record of the Night Window Demon” light novel series. She is well-known online as a fanfiction writer for that series. Much to Magane’s disgust, she is also a “Sakajoin” shipper (someone who “ships” Magane Chikujoin with the protagonist of the Night Window Demon series, Sakagami). Doesn’t realize it, but seems to have some sensitivity to magic use. Best friend of Asuka.
> 
> Asuka Yoshida: 3rd year student. Knows Souta, but only as a school acquaintance. Has a casual interest in genre pop culture, but is not obsessed with it. Wants to enter medical school, and thus is very concerned with her grades and studying. Best friend of Kaori, older sister of Shino.
> 
> Shino Yoshida: 1st year student. Loves video games and shoujo manga. Younger sister of Asuka, best friend of Mizu.
> 
> Mizu Nakagano: 1st year student. Best friend of Shino.
> 
> Fumiko Sugasawa: Homeroom teacher for Class 3B. Teaches English.
> 
> 4) If anyone has a suggestion for the Opening and Closing themes, I would love to hear them. I thought about using "Itsuka no, Iku Tsuka no Kimi to no Sekai" (the opening for “Kawai Complex Guide to Manors and Hostel Behavior”) as the opening credits, but decided it didn’t quite fit the mood I am looking for in an opening sequence for this series.
> 
> 5) General plans for this series is for it to last one cour (12-13 episodes). Yes, I am trying as much as possible to write this as if it were an actual TV series.
> 
> 6) If you don't know, "Delusional Meteora" is the official name for the alternate version of Meteora from the recap episode (Episode #13). It just makes sense to me that she would be the embodiment of Meteora's subconscious.
> 
> 7) Comments are always appreciated. Thank you!
> 
> –DBK


End file.
